


look what you’ve done to me

by schuylerhamilton



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schuylerhamilton/pseuds/schuylerhamilton
Summary: It’s just a jacket, Tessa thinks. Geez, control yourself. He’s your business partner.-(Inspired by that video from Pyeongchang where Scott takes off his jacket at a press conference and Tessa licks her lips.)





	look what you’ve done to me

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this video (https://twitter.com/taylor_84/status/969325132022976512?s=21) and I guess my imagination just ran away from me. RIP studying, Scott and Tessa have taken over my life.

The press conference is going nicely.

They’re seated at a table, in front of the microphones, with a crowd of reporters and camera people facing them. The loud click of a camera sounds every few seconds, and Tessa could almost roll her eyes at how annoying the sound is. But she keeps her cool, smiling and gladly answering the questions that the reporters hurl at them. All of the questions are skating related, of course, so Tessa’s glad she won’t have to answer the dating question and give her rehearsed “business partners” answer. The answer isn’t convincing people though, Tessa knows, and she’s getting bored of saying the same things without confirming or denying her feelings for Scott. Which she does not have. _Nope_ , Tessa thinks. _I do not have feelings for Scott Moir._

Little did she know, those words would become an anthem of sorts later in the conference, as it gets harder and harder for her to believe them.

Sure, Scott’s always been a bit cute, in that nerdy, sort of awkward way. She loved the way he could always make her laugh, cracking jokes and stumbling around on the ice. His hair always looked great, especially when it was long (Oh god, she loved when it was long, she imagined running her fingers through it and- _No Tessa, stop._ She scolds herself.). His dark brown eyes were gorgeous, and it was often very hard for her to tear her eyes away from his while they skated.

Tessa tries to get herself to stop thinking and focus on the conference. _No_ , she repeats to herself, _I do not have feelings for Scott Moir. Not at all._

She remembered when she was seven, and he was an energetic nine year old who would race around the rink, dreaming of playing hockey instead of dancing with girls. Tessa’s thinking about the day they first met, and when she was introduced to Scott, when a loud zipping noise echoes in the microphone next to her, and her whole body automatically turns.

Her eyes land on Scott, who’s taking off his Team Canada jacket. He fidgets with the zipper, and Tessa’s eyes scan his torso before coming to rest on his face, and Scott turns, making eye contact with her.

They always look each other in the eyes. It’s kind of a safe space for them, or at least Tessa has always thought it is. They never look at each other for too long though, because then it becomes awkward. Tessa flashes back to when they were little and refused to hold hands or look at each other while on the ice. She always looked away first. But this time, with Scott staring her dead in the eyes as he peels his jacket off, she meets his gaze, almost like she’s daring him to look at her more intently while removing a layer of clothing during a very popular press conference.

They stare at each other for a few more seconds until Tessa’s eyes slowly travel back down to his torso and Scott looks away. She feels like the entire temperature of the room heated up. Like this chilly arena is suddenly the Sahara and she needs to get out of there.

_It’s just a jacket_ , Tessa thinks. _Geez, control yourself. He’s your business partner._

_I, Tessa Virtue, do not have feelings for Scott Moir._

But as he removes his arms from his jacket, Scott’s arm muscles flex, and Tessa licks her lips. Her eyes land on his lips, and _oh my god I want to kiss him and-_

_I do NOT have feelings for Scott Moir._ She thinks, but a little voice in the back of her head tells her she’s wrong.

And later, as the press conference comes to a close, Tessa thinks that little voice might be right. Maybe.

As they walk out, with Scott’s hand holding hers, Tessa is itching to just take his stupid jacket from his other hand, hurl it across the room, and make out with him right there. She’s overly conscious of their handhold, with her pinky in-between his index and middle, him giving her a reassuring squeeze as they pass the media, with their cameras clicking and flashing. Scott waves them away, arching his eyebrow to look at her, and running his hand through his hair after he waves at the crowd.

Tessa feels like she’s going to pass out.

She repeats the same sentence in her head for what feels like the millionth time. _I do not have feelings for Scott Moir._

If someone would’ve talked to her about this five years ago, Tessa would’ve been shocked - horrified, even - at the very thought of getting turned on by her business partner doing something so simple like taking off his jacket.

But, Tessa knows, it’s obvious that something changed during their comeback. She can’t pinpoint exactly when things changed, but she knows that she thinks of Scott differently now than in Vancouver or Sochi. Maybe it’s because he grew out his hair, or started becoming more mature and appreciating the sport of ice dance. (Not that he didn’t appreciate it before, Tessa tells herself, but Scott five and ten years ago was an entirely different person than current Scott.)

Tessa is so lost in her thoughts that she barely realizes that they’re away from the clicks and flashes of the cameras and are now in a long, empty hallway leading to the exit. Scott’s hand is still interlocked with hers and she notices he took his water bottle from the table in the conference room and is now chugging it for all it’s worth.

She gives him a look and he looks back, smiling sheepishly. “Sorry. Press conferences do terrible things to my voice.” Scott says, and Tessa’s breath hitches in her chest.

“Something wrong, T?” Scott asks, and oh god, his voice is so hoarse that Tessa can’t trust herself to respond.

“N-no. Nothing’s wrong.” She forces out, her voice wavering.

“You sure?” He says, looking at her with those big, beautiful brown eyes. “You’re shivering.” Scott adds, and Tessa notices that, yes, in fact, she is shivering.

“Here, take my jacket.” He holds it out to her like an invitation, and Tessa repeats her mantra again and again and again.

_I do not have feelings for Scott Moir. I do not have feelings for Scott Moir. I do not have feelings for Sc-_

_You know you do_ , the little voice in the back of her head sings.

_No_ , Tessa tells the voice. _You’re wrong._

But she realizes that the voice is right.

She does have feelings for him.

She loves him.

So Tessa takes the jacket.

And then she kisses him. Their lips interlock perfectly and Tessa wonders why she never bothered to do this sooner.

If Patrick Chan notices that Scott didn’t come back to their shared room that night, he doesn’t say anything. Just watches Tessa and Scott eat breakfast together in the athlete’s cafeteria, and pretends not to notice Tessa’s turtleneck, or Scott’s extremely messy hair.


End file.
